<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i was housed by your warmth, thus transformed by missveils (Missveils)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656877">i was housed by your warmth, thus transformed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils'>missveils (Missveils)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inquisitor Dáire Lavellan [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Solas (Dragon Age), Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missveils/pseuds/missveils</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just written for a kiss prompt: "Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up"</p><p>But sweet enough to deserve it's own spot =')</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fen'Harel | Solas/Male Lavellan, Male Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inquisitor Dáire Lavellan [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i was housed by your warmth, thus transformed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sera when I catch you I’m going to kill you!”</p><p>Ellara’s shouts and Sera’s following giggles awoke Solas to the blue morning glow seeping softly through the tent. He stared quietly at the canvas until he heard Sera’s footsteps over the wet ground and Ellara running after her into the forest, and then he closed his eyes. </p><p>And for a moment he relished on the warmth of Dáire on his side. His arm thrown over his chest, the anchor pulsating softly against his skin. Dáire’s leg resting over his belly, rising and falling with his breaths. Solas half-opened his eyes and traced his fingers over the skin on his leg, from freckle to freckle as if outlining a constellation. </p><p>Dáire’s arms tightened around him and he sunk his face in the crook of his neck. Solas felt his lips brushing over his skin, his warm breath, his hair tickling him.</p><p>“Come back. I miss you,” Dáire muttered. </p><p>Solas smiled. Just a few moments earlier they had been sitting in this same clearing in the fade, as it was ages ago when the trees were still young. Above them, the sky was dark and speckled with stars. </p><p>Lulled by Dáire’s warmth, Solas could feel himself slowly drifting in and out of sleep. One moment the birds sang outside the tent, the other the stars shone over their heads. One moment Dáire was sleeping, clinging to his side, the other his violet eyes were open over him, his hair falling like a waterfall around both their faces. </p><p>In the waking world, Solas smiled and turned on his side. He brushed the hair away from Dáire’s face and placed a kiss on his cheek. Dáire’s face scrunched up and he whined. </p><p>“Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“I think it is about time we get up, vhenan.” </p><p>“It’s not. Come back to sleep.”</p><p>Solas chuckled as Dáire’s arms closed around his neck and their lips brushed together as if trying to lure him back to sleep. His hair was all over his face again and grazed Solas’ nose. </p><p>“I believe it is morning already,” he struggled to say, between kisses.</p><p>“Lies. You always say everything is better in the Fade. Come back.”</p><p>He did. And he found himself surprised at how much he wished to stay in this moment, in this morning. With only the birds singing outside. The books around them, discarded the previous night, their pages creasing between their feet. The clumps of wax on the bedroll, from a candle that had burned for too long. Dáire’s chest rising and falling with his breaths behind his open shirt. </p><p>Solas let his hand run over his hair, catching on a knot formed overnight. Touched his fingers to Dáire’s, brushing over the slightly calloused tips, the bitten nail on his ring finger. He ran his hand over his chest, over his waist, resting at his hip, brushing over a small and faded scar. </p><p>All these things, all these details were lost in the Fade. Everything in this moment felt warmer, felt brighter. </p><p>Everything felt more…</p><p>“Real?” Dáire muttered, still half-asleep. </p><p> His hand froze. He wondered how much he had spoken aloud. Had he drifted back into dreaming as he was lost in his thoughts?</p><p>Dáire’s eyes had finally opened at his silence. Solas brushed his hair out of his face again, absentmindedly. </p><p>“Yes,” he finally replied, and hastily tried to change the topic. “What were we discussing before I woke?”</p><p>“I don’t remember.” His voice was still hoarse from the sleep. “We don’t have to get up until they come back, right?”</p><p>Solas shook his head and Dáire’s arm tightened around his shoulders and the leg over his hip pulled him closer. In the blue morning glow seeping through the canvas, Dáire’s hair reflected colors that could not possibly exist in the waking world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dáire Lavellan belongs to @littlegumshoe on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>